icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Blueefairyy/Now iCarly is Ending... (Important) :o
Important stuff I guess, to all shippers, iCarly watchers... weirdo's. You know which one you are :). ''' Hey, so we all know iCarly is ending in November, ;__; which i'm kinda sad about cause... i've watched it for so long... it feel weird with it ending soo soon :(. '''1.) Shipping problems :( Le sigh guys, i wish some people would stop stressing over the idea as to which ship is more popular. Creddie or Seddie? Does it REALLY matter? It seems to me that this isnt Creddie vs, Seddie, but it's seems more likely to be a Creddier vs. Seddier 'war. Seriously guys?! The shipping is supposed to be ''fun, but now these debates about which ship is more popular just ruins it all... for US ALL. '''Some '''Seddiers are getting *cocky* while '''some '''Creddiers are trying their hardest too shoot down Seddie's "popularity" as much as they can. Honestly, after the last few episodes; I dont think Dan Really cares at all which pairing is most popular, pretty obvious he's either gonna do one ship at the finale or neither. Cause if it's the last episode there's no more episodes for us too stop watching. :( Cant we just ... till November, spend our last few episodes not fighting? Talking about one another (to a specific page), Arguing over the silliest things? Please? It'll ruin the fun of the last few episodes, if shipping has already ruined the show for a lot of us already why should it ruin the last few episodes? :/ '''2.)Sorta maybe leaving................................ Well...I will be leaving iCarly Wiki... maybe wikia in general when iCarly ends... as soon as iCarly ends... It's NOT because I don't love you guys, cause I truly do... I've met quite a few amazing people on here... who I will.. leave a special thank you too on my parting of this wiki... I don't want to leave this wiki... but I have too. If you live in England you'd understand what I mean by saying I'm in Year 10 right now... next year In September I'll be in Year 11. My last year of High School... The most important year for me guys... so even if I did stay I wouldn't be on much... And I need to do a LOT of studying-catching up with my work... yesterday I recieved Results from my mock exam which took place a few weeks ago... and I was not pleased. At all... I got D's, C's and a B... :/ Passing grade but...I could have done better... My teachers, and my sister says that they're good grades cause I've got another year to get better learn new stuff.. etc..... (To people who live in different countries the grades may seem extremely low to you but the marking system is different in the UK) Plus I have a lot of course work too doo -________- Another reason as to why I'm leaving this wiki is because... well I need to get out more! For the past year and a half I've been sitting on my laptop.... and that's all I ever do now.. :/ So I might not be on much either lately, due to the fact that the weather is Ah-mazing and I'm not gonna spend most of it cooped up on my laptop when I could be sun bathing and stuff....Plus I've gained a lot of weight, and should really exercise it off... :( But it's my fault... xD, lol I just really like talking to you guys on chat ^__^ I am notr leaving completely. They're probably be times where I'll come on... well if you guys are still here xD Peace....... :D Category:Blog posts